Hikari Takaishi
In 2004, Kari is used to her brother's ways of sleeping around. She tends to make fn of him, laughing at him along with her parents. So when she finds out Tai is dating a boy, she doesn't think anything of it. However, her father kicks Tai out, claiming that he could never have raised a gay son. Kari's guilt builds up until she, Ken and Matt end up in the Dark Ocean again to permanently seal it off. In 2008, she crashes a high school party, meeting Davis who has appointed himself as Matt's babysitter. Just as they were about to dance together, Matt showes up, drunk, and Davis had to leave. The next day, TK asks her out and Kari is unable to tell him, or anyone else for that matter, no. Within a month, the night of Matt's graduation, TK calls her, crying. He tells Kari that they could start a better family than what Matt could ever have, and he asks her to marry him. Unsure if their relationship could last that long, Kari tells TK that she will marry him after they graduate high school. On her graduation day, Kari and TK go to the justice of the peace and sign a marriage certificate. Nancy helps them find an apartment nearby, and Kari quickly becomes pregnant with her first son, Lucian , and then her second, Kazuki . In 2014, Miko dies and, excited to have a new cat, Lucian names the new queen Mr. Tinkles. In 2017, Kari finally becomes a Kindergarten teacher, teaching at Odaiba Elementary. The next year, her father survives a heart attack, and she begins visiting him more often, bringing TK and her children to see him. By 2020, Kari has realized that she loves TK as a friend, not a lover. She attempts to pursue an affair with Davis, but he refuses her. He tells her that she has a responsibility to her husband and children and that he would only take her if she had a good reason to leave TK. In 2025, after Matt attempts suicide, Kari volunteers to take in Hanako and Tsukuyomi , despite TK's reluctance to have anyhting to do with his brother, instead of sending them to foster care. Hanako, suffering PTSD from hearing the near-fatal gunshot, has anger issues that Kari can recognize from when Matt was a child, and Tsukuyomi can barely talk through a fearful stutter. But Kari is doing all that she can to help them. When Nancy dies, her funeral is held in France. Kari leaves Lucian and Kazuki with Mimi and her son, Russell. Timeline 1992: Kari is born 1994: Kari almost dies playing with Tai while sick 1996: Digimon Adventure Pilot takes place 1999: Kari gets ill and can't go to summer camp Digimon Adventure 1999: Kari is recruited to the Digital World 2000: Our War Game; gives up crest power during Golden Week Digimon Adventure 02 2002: 02 begins 2003: 02 ends; Diaboromon Strikes Back! 2004: Digital World is sealed off permanently; Kari outs Tai to their parents and he gets kicked out of the house 2005: attends Mimi's party 2006: returns to the Dark Ocean 2008: begins dating TK; after Matt's graduation, TK proposes; Kari tells TK to wait until they have graduated to get married 2011: TK and Kari get married their graduation night; Kari gets pregnant 2012: gives birth to Lucian 2013: gives birth to Kazuki 2014: Miko passes away; gets new cat and Lucian names her Mr. Tinkles 2017: Kari becomes a kindergarten teacher 2018: Father has a heart attack, begins visiting him weekly with children 2020: Kari attempts to have an affair with Davis 2023: father passes away 2025: Takes in Hanako and Tsukuyomi after Matt attempts suicide and is arrested; Joins TK at Nancy's funeral in France Category:Digidestined Category:Human